Broken
by irrevocablybroken
Summary: She couldn't move, and she no longer had the strength to utter a single sound; Harry and Ron escape Malfoy Manor, but Hermione remains a prisoner; AU


_**A/N:**__ I know the last thing I should be doing with an unfinished Bond fanfic is writing Bellatrix oneshots, but I had to. This was originally a short drabble, but I turned it into some sort of 3 part thing. Enjoy (if that's possible) :)_

The hinges on the heavy doors creaked, and a tall, dark figure stepped into the room. Hermione gasped. She recognized the visitor's face from their unfortunate encounter at the Ministry of Magic not too long ago.  
"Oh, looky here, the little filth's awake."  
Bellatrix Lestrange walked closer towards her, twirling her curved wand between her fingers. Hermione found herself trembling involuntarily. She was hopeless. The bitch never let anyone get away.  
"Oh, that's not very nice," the dark witch continued, slowly approaching the scared girl. She leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Didn't mummy ever tell you to respect your superiors?"  
Hermione's heart was pounding uncontrollably. How did she know what I thou-  
"-Legilimency, filth." She spat, and suddenly smacked the girl hard across the face.  
At the force of the impact, Hermione fell onto her side, crying out in pain.  
Bellatrix stood up and watched the terrified girl for a moment, before flicking her wand carelessly, sending her flying into the wall.  
"Crucio."  
Hermione's screams sounded throughout the entire dungeon, possibly the entire manor.  
After what seemed like hours, the spell was lifted. She couldn't move, and she no longer had the strength to utter a single sound. She lay motionless at the witch's feet, only twitching involuntarily after the curse, slowly drifting out of consciousness.  
She heard the door slam shut, and tried to lift her head to see if the Death Eater really was gone, but her head was spinning and darkness began to eat at the corners of her vision. And then it was black.

...

She was dragged back to consciousness by the sound of a door slamming shut upstairs, and footsteps coming towards her cell.  
Here we go.  
The door unlocked, and Bellatrix stepped in, shutting it behind her.  
"Oh, goody, the filth's awake."  
"What do you want from me?" Hermione questioned, sounding more arrogant than she'd intended.  
The sound of a harsh, resounding slap was heard almost throughout the entire manor.  
"I'll ask the questions here, scum!"  
Hermione rubbed his stinging cheek, wishing she hadn't opened her mouth, but some suicidal tendency possessed her to push her a little further.  
"So why don't you start asking them?"  
Judging by the way she glared at her, Hermione guessed she was a dead woman, but the curse that escaped Bellatrix's lips was not the one she was dreading.  
"Crucio!"  
Once again, she tortured Hermione to the state where she could barely move, and left her writhing on the cold, stone floor.

...

Hermione's eyes snapped wide open when an awakening spell hit her.  
Before she came to her senses, the question slipped out of her mouth.  
"What?!"  
She was silenced with a blow across the face so strong that she was sure it drew blood. When the room came back into focus, she saw Bellatrix's outraged and disgusted face right in front of her. She was looking straight at her with cold, cruel eyes.  
Hermione wasn't sure if she should apologize or just keep her lips sealed. Thankfully, the witch spoke first, using a falsely cheerful tone.  
"Rise and shine. We're moving out!"  
Hermione's expression changed to one of surprise and fear. What? Where?  
"Well, of course, we can't keep you here forever, dearie…" she continued. "The Potter boy and his blood traitor friend know you're here. How do we know they didn't go babbling about it to the Order, hm?"  
Hermione felt another spell hit her.  
"Get up, filth." Bellatrix spat, her previous false cheerfulness gone from her voice.  
Hermione's body started following the command against her will. She realized she must've been hit with an Imperious curse.  
Once she was standing, she felt the spell wear off. Her bones felt like lead, and she remained standing by the sheer force of will.  
Bellatrix smirked at the broken girl, a sadistic gleam in her dark eyes.

_-fin-_

_**A/N:**__ That was surprisingly fun to write. Reviews are love ;)_


End file.
